Rufus in Show
"Rufus in Show" is the first segment of the twenty-seventh episode of Kim Possible. Plot Kim and Ron have been called in to help find the Kimber Diamond which has been stolen. The only lead they have is a piece of hair from a rare dog breed known as Lithuanian Wolfhounds. According to Wade the only person who owns two Lithuanian Wolfhounds is Falsetto Jones, who is the richest and greatest thief in the world. He is the number one suspect in a lot of robberies, but nobody has been able to pin any evidence on him. Furthermore, his estate is guarded and impregnable. However, Wade brings up that Falsetto Jones is hosting his annual dog-show the following night, which can give Kim and Ron the advantage they need to infiltrate Falsetto's home and find the diamond. All they need to get in is to bring a show dog. Francois agrees to lend Kim and Ron his champion show-dog, Gigi, to enter in Falsetto's dog-show so they can get into his estate. However, during the flight Ron stupidly feeds Gigi Bueno Nachos and becomes sick. With Gigi unfit to enter the dog show, Ron suggests entering Rufus in the show as a "Peruvian hairless" show-dog. While Ron and Rufus compete in the show, Kim infiltrates the main house. Wearing her new stealth suit, she successfully sneaks past all the guards and security systems unnoticed. Back in the dog-show, Rufus is doing so well that he becomes the best in show. But at the same time attracts Falsetto's attention, and becomes suspicious. Meanwhile, Kim finds the vault where Falsetto is keeping the Kimber Diamond and retrieves it. However, just as she is about to make her escape, Falsetto and his men show up with Ron and Rufus. He did some checking and found out that Rufus is a naked mole-rat. Falsetto has Kim and Ron tied up and hung over a pool of electric eels. An axe swings back and forth, slowly cutting through the rope that is holding Kim and Ron over the pool. When it snaps they will fall into the pool of eels and perish. As for Rufus, Falsetto feeds him to his Lithuanian Wolfhounds, but escapes in time to save Kim and Ron. He also gets the Kimber Diamond back from Falsetto. The three of them retreat to the roof, and just when Falsetto thinks he has them trapped, Kim, Ron and Rufus jump from the roof. Kim switches back into her black dress and uses her skirt as a parachute to land safely on a boat that is waiting for them. They make their escape with the Kimber Diamond, all thanks to Rufus. Trivia General *11-minute episode. Usually aired with Adventures in Rufus-Sitting. *The twenty-eigth episode in chronological order. *Since this was a shorter episode that was paired with "Adventures in Rufus-Sitting", the title sequence was broadcast first, rather than an opening act that is traditionally used for most episodes. *When Rufus is running away from the guards, the music being played is The Naked Mole Rap Continuity *When Ron fetched the paper for Rufus, the paper was "The Examiner", which is the same paper, which printed Ron's story of Adrena Lynn being a Fake. Home video releases DVD * Kim Possible: The Complete Second Season Gallery Look dog, act dog and think dog.jpg Showdress3um.jpg Rufus in Show (2).png Rufus in Show (3).png|Falsetto Jones Rufus in Show (4).png|"Freak helium accident." Rufus in Show (5).png Rufus in Show (6).png|Rufus posing as a dog Rufus in Show (7).png|Kim sneaks back to change... Rufus in Show (8).png|...Into her stealth suit Rufus in Show (18).png|"I'm liking the stealth suit, Wade." Rufus in Show (9).png|"Knew you would, Kim." Rufus in Show (10).png|"Shocking isn't it?" Rufus in Show (11).png Showstealth4gq.jpg Rufus in Show (12).png|Kim finds the diamond Rufus in Show (13).png Rufus in Show (14).png Rufus in Show (15).png Rufus completed mission.JPG|Rufus has the diamond Rufus in Show (16).png Rufus in Show (1).png|Using her dress as a parachute Rufus in Show (17).png|Mission accomplished Rufus really did a good job.JPG Category:Kim Possible episodes